1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to utility pole support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved utility pole support arrangement wherein the same is arranged to support and clamp a utility pole in a spaced relationship relative to an underlying ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility poles are typically mounted within an underlying ground surface, wherein in such an arrangement, damage by decay and pest infestation limits the effective life of an associated utility pole. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by mounting the utility pole structure in a spaced relationship relative to an underlying ground surface. Prior art utility pole arrangements have heretofore failed to address this problem, such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,080 to Fukushiama wherein a concrete pole is arranged for connection to a wood pole at an upper distal end of the concrete pole. In this manner, the concrete pole forms a socket for positioning the wood pole above ground level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,999 to Bayne sets forth a reinforcing star-like member arranged for securement into a utility pole to provide reinforcement for the pole to prolong pole life.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,601 to Norwood sets forth a utility pole repair arrangement, where a position around a utility pole and a hardenable composition directed into a volumetric area between the sleeve and the utility pole is arranged.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved utility pole support arrangement as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.